


The Ghoul and the Fanfic Writer

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [10]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arousal, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boners, Breast Worship, Bumpy Beginning, Cock Worship, Conference, Conventions, Conversations, Cunnilingus, Dinner, F/M, Fanfiction, Fear, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, French Kissing, Fucking, Ghoulish Omega, Ghouls, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, London, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Mysterious Invitation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orchestrated Meeting, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pleasant Awakening, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: A fanfic writer unexpectedly meets the subject of most of her fics. Will their bumpy start have a smut-astic ending?You're fucking right it will.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 53
Kudos: 47





	1. The Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic writer isn't meant to be me, but any fanfics referenced, however, are my own. 
> 
> Credit to Rowan_Morrison for the concept, as it appeared in her story, "Me Legit Illud".

It all started with a mysterious comment that had been left anonymously on one of her stories.

The person had mentioned that they had an opportunity they’d like to discuss with her, and included an email address. It might’ve taken a few days, but curiosity eventually got the best of her. The individual responded to her message the following day with an invitation to be a fanfic panelist at a writers’ conference in London, and provided a link to the conference’s website.

It was only three weeks away, and the person apologized for the short notice, explaining that after another panelist had cancelled, her inclusion had been requested by somebody who would be attending the conference, someone who would like to meet her. That person, however, wanted to remain anonymous until the conference. In addition, the trip and all accommodations would also be covered by this as-of-yet unidentified benefactor.

She had never been to London, but had always wanted to go. Not only that, but she was stressed almost to her breaking point due to recent life events, and she desperately needed a vacation. This couldn’t have come at a better time. What did she have to lose?

A week before her trip, she received her itinerary, and on the day that she began her journey, she was certain there had been a mistake when she found out that she was flying first class. She was assured that it wasn’t a mistake, and that wasn’t the last surprise she encountered.

She had planned to take a taxi from the airport to the hotel, but she instead encountered a driver from a private car service holding a sign with her name on it as she approached baggage claim. And upon checking in at the hotel, she was informed that she had been upgraded to a suite. It seemed as if her mysterious admirer of sorts had pulled out all the stops.

She slept the rest of the day as her body adjusted to the time difference, and by the next morning, she felt pretty decent. A folder containing a schedule of the events, a map of the event rooms, and other useful information had been left for her in her room, so she spent the majority of the day going from panel to panel and workshop to workshop. She’d never attended anything like this, and she found it inspiring to be surrounded by other writers that had come from all corners of the world.

Her panel was the next day, and that was when she began to feel out of place. She was one of five panelists, and all of the others were from other fandom genres, each representing something different: anime and manga, books and literature, movies, music and bands, and video games. The original music and bands panelist was a writer for a K-pop band she’d never heard of, whose fandom comprised of well over 100,000 stories; by comparison, hers hadn’t even reached 1,500 yet. The books and literature panelist was a writer from the Harry Potter fandom, while the movies panelist was from the Marvel Comics Universe fandom; between the two, there were well over 500,000 stories.

The moderator asked each of them questions that were specific to their fandoms, in addition to more generic questions that they were all able to weigh in on. She felt like she had contributed to the discussion in a meaningful manner despite being in the most obscure fandom on the panel, and it wasn’t until the audience Q&A that she really started to feel like she didn’t belong. She did her best to stay engaged, but question after question after question were directed at her fellow panelists. She took the opportunity to get a good look at her surroundings. They were in an impressively large event room that had ornate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Three sections of chairs were neatly lined up with aisles between and on each end, and she lost count of the number of rows because they went back farther than she could see despite her vantage point on the stage. The room was packed, and she was amazed that so many were interested in a panel on fanfiction considering the number of people that question the legitimacy of fanfic writers in the writing community.

Her attention was reined back in when she heard a familiar voice and a familiar name. “Um, hi…I’m Indio, and this question is for all of the panelists,” the audience member in front of the microphone said with a gentle Scandinavian accent. Her jaw dropped noticeably when she saw him: the subject of most of her published works. He looked as handsome in person as he did in pictures and in videos, and she wondered in that moment how coincidental this was. “I was wondering what you would do if you were to encounter the characters you most frequently write about.” Giggles rippled through the panel, and the room was filled with laughter from the audience because all of the panelists were quite accomplished when it came to the fine art of writing smut. He huffed out a laugh of his own before he continued. “I mean, I know they’re _characters_ , but if you were in some sort of a universe where they were _real_. How do you think that encounter would go…?”

He listened politely as the other panelists responded, but his eyes kept wandering her way. She could feel a flush creeping up her chest, neck, and finally her face each time their eyes met, and she wanted to wipe the smug smirk off his handsome face.

When it was finally her turn, she hoped the floor would open up and swallow her so she didn’t have to answer him. Unfortunately for her, it didn’t.

“Well,” she began with a nervous laugh. “Like the other panelists, I’d hope that it would go as it did in some of my stories—“

“Like, which one?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow and a wolfish grin. “I rather like the one where they meet up in his hotel room post-ritual…”

She tried to answer, but there were no words. At the very least, he’d read that story, and it would appear that he enjoyed it. Something rather unexpected happened as she stared at him: for a brief moment, his blue eyes shimmered purple. But as quickly as it occurred, they were back to normal again, and their moment was interrupted by the moderator. “Alright…maybe you two can continue this later? For now, let’s move on to the next question…”

He nodded in acquiescence and gave her one final look before he returned to his seat. His eyes flickered again, a vivid shade of violet; her jaw dropped slightly when she realized she hadn’t imagined it the first time, and he had the audacity to smirk as she processed this revelation that raised more questions than it answered. She had often liked to imagine that it was all real…that there was a satanic abbey somewhere, if not in her own universe, then in another; that the Papas and Cardinal Copia and all of their ghouls and Sister Imperator were not just characters, but actual living and breathing beings. She again wondered if it was a coincidence that he was here, or could it be that he—the subject of so many of her stories— was the mystery benefactor?

She wanted to know the answers, but she could feel herself growing more and more anxious and overwhelmed with every passing second, and it took everything in her to keep herself from running off that stage. She felt like he had lured her here, that she’d been ambushed, that there was a better way he could’ve gone about things.

The panel came to a merciful end a short time later, and she lost sight of him as the room cleared. After exchanging a few words with her fellow panelists and the moderator, she slipped out of a side exit and made an effort to blend in with other conference attendees as she zigzagged her way through the lobby en route to the elevator. Once she reached the lift, she pressed the button and waited until the doors opened. She stepped inside, and the lift attendant asked which floor. She nervously watched the doors slide toward each other before glancing his way. “Seven, please,” she replied with a polite smile.

Just before the doors were able to close, they opened again. She watched as a few other guests then stepped inside, and she exhaled a breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding when he wasn’t one of them. The attendant inquired on their floors, and she again watched as the doors began to shut. She sighed in relief once the doors were closed, earning an odd look from at least one other lift passenger that she chose to ignore.

She considered her predicament during the lift ride; she was actively avoiding the man who had been the object of her affection from afar for years, and not only that, it appeared that he wasn’t a mortal man as she and so many others had thought him to be. She couldn’t believe that he was here, much less that he could be the one who wanted to meet her, and the very thought overwhelmed her.

Several moments later, the lift arrived at her floor. The doors opened, and she thanked the attendant as she exited the elevator. Almost as soon as she turned in the direction of her room, she regretted her decision to come upstairs: he was a few meters down the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and he appeared to be waiting for her. She stopped in her path and turned back towards the lift, but the doors had already closed. “Fuck,” she sighed, and she heard him huff out a laugh from where he stood. “Were you really thinking about getting back on the elevator?” he asked with obvious amusement in his tone, and she shot a glare at him before she started to walk in his direction.

He followed when she passed him by, quickly moving to saunter alongside her. “Can I help you?” she asked sharply without looking at him. “Oh, come on,” he sighed. “Is it that bad that I wanted to meet you?” she finally looked up at him, giving him a dirty look as she continued to walk. “No, it’s how you chose to do it,” she replied firmly as they locked eyes for a moment before she forced herself to look away; his eyes were so blue and mesmerizing that she knew she could get lost in them if she let herself, but now was not the time.

“Am I really that disappointing?” he asked exasperatedly, and she came to a halt, as did he. They turned to face each other, and she pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to maintain her dissolving composure. “No, that’s not it at all, Mar—“ She cut herself off, suddenly unaware of how she should address him. “What am I supposed to call you, anyway?”

“You know my name,” he said with a smirk as he crossed his arms against his chest. “Now say it...”

He looked at her expectantly, and she watched as an eyebrow crept up his forehead. “Omega?” she ventured, and he hummed in approval as his lips curved into a smile. “Good girl,” he murmured, and her mind instantly went to work on how to put him saying that to better use in a story. _An OFC is on her knees, having just given him an amazing blowjob. As she allows his thick cock to fall from between her lips, he does that same hum of approval, and then murmurs “good girl” to her before he pulls her to her feet, bends her over the nearest piece of furniture, and fucks her into oblivion._ “As you were saying…?”

Her eyes snapped back to his, and she hoped to God, Satan, or anybody that might be listening, that Omega wasn’t able to read her thoughts. “Oh? Oh…oh yeah…” Eloquent. So eloquent. “That’s not what I mean at all, Omega, because you’re obviously a…” she trailed off for a moment as she gesticulated in his direction. “…a very attractive man—“

“Ghoul, actually,” he interjected. “But continue…”

She ignored his contribution because it made her brain want to explode; it was too much to process at the moment. “What I’m trying to say, is that I wasn’t at all prepared for this, Omega. And quite frankly, I’m more than a bit overwhelmed by everything.”

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, and then his hands settled on his hips. “I understand,” he replied, and she was certain that she could hear the sincerity in his voice. “And I’m sorry for that. Fuck, this hasn’t gone at all the way I’d hoped it would…”

She huffed out a laugh. “And how was that? Like one of my stories where the OFC drops to her knees and blows you?”

Omega considered her words for a moment before shrugging, and she thought she saw a more than a hint of pink on his cheeks. “Well, I mean—“

“I’m not my characters, Omega!” she hissed at him incredulously as she—perhaps a little more dramatically than she had intended—turned on her heel and stomped towards her room. He quickly caught up to her again. “I know, I know!” he said apologetically. “I’m sorry…I-I know you’re not your characters. Listen...” He gently grabbed her by the wrist as they both came to another stop and again turned to face each other. Omega licked his lips as he contemplated his words. “I’m curious about you, and I want to talk to you…get to know you, what makes you tick, how you come up with your story ideas; can please we do that?”

She realized he was still holding onto her wrist as she considered his proffer, and his calloused thumb moved over its inside. She let out a shaky breath as she looked up at him. “What do you propose?” she asked as their eyes met again. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. “How about we chat over dinner, and go from there?”

“Deal, but _only_ if I get to ask you questions as well,” she replied after a brief deliberation, earning a soft chuckle from him. “It’s only fair,” he said with a wink.

They continued towards her room; his hand slid down to hers, and their fingers threaded together. “Are the Papas—“

The Quintessence Ghoul again chuckled softly. “I assure you, they’re alive and well, min älskling.”


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice evening together leads to more...much, much more.

They opted to order room service and have dinner in her room; it was more quiet and intimate, and they could chat uninterrupted. The Papas were indeed live and well, and he showed her recent pictures of them on his phone. He told her about life at the abbey, and about how their human personas were just a ruse to keep people from finding out the truth that was flaunted before them. She answered his multitude of questions about herself and her writing, and she almost spit out her wine when he asked about the story ideas that had come to mind during their time together. “You’re just going to have to wait and find out,” she replied cheekily as she flashed him a smile. “Fair enough,” he sighed as he returned the grin. “I look forward to it.”

Once they were done eating, they took their increasingly flirtatious conversation from the small dining room area to the living space. He took his phone, wallet, and the key card for his room out of his pockets and set them on an end table, and they made themselves comfortable. She sat facing him, with her back against the armrest, and her legs stretched out in front of her, while he was just beyond her feet, sitting criss-cross applesauce facing her. They laughed and talked late into the night, their tête-à-tête continuing through ever-increasing yawns as the hours ticked by.

He decided to head back to his room at around three in the morning. They made their way to the door, where they chatted for a few more minutes before he asked if he could see her again tomorrow, and he grinned when she nodded. Omega then somewhat shyly requested a hug goodnight, and he seemed elated when she agreed. He pulled her into his arms, and she felt for the first time what she had only written about previously: how fantastic his solid body felt against hers. She rested her head against his chest while he rested a cheek against the top of her head, and they held each other tight as the hour grew later.

“This is nice,” he mumbled, and she hummed in agreement; the Quintessence Ghoul was so warm, and being wrapped in his strong arms was divine.

Omega pulled back slightly, and she raised her head to look up at the handsome ghoul. He gave her a soft smile before he pressed his lips against her forehead, one cheek, followed by the other, and then her lips. It was but a chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but she could feel the want that both held back. They reluctantly parted soon after.

He opened the door and stood in the doorway. “Good night,” he said with a sleepy smile. “See you tomorrow, Omega,” she murmured as she gave his arm a quick, gentle squeeze. She didn’t want him to go, but she didn’t make any attempts to make him stay, and she felt a pang of regret when the door closed behind him.

She sighed as she crossed the room en route to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and wash her face. She flicked the light on and stepped inside before she rested her hands on the vanity; she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled as she thought of the time she’d spent with the Quintessence Ghoul. It might’ve been a rocky start, but the night couldn’t have gone much better.

After she was done in the bathroom, she turned the light off and walked towards the bed, collapsing on it and staring at the ceiling. She still needed to change into her pajamas, but her day had caught up to her. As she contemplated sleeping in her clothes with the lights on, there was a soft knock on the door. She sat up and scooted off the bed before she made her way across the room, and when she opened the door, Omega was on the other side. “Hey,” she murmured to him with a smirk. “Hey,” he replied with a smirk of his own.

“What’s up?” she asked, to which he grinned sheepishly. “I made it all the way back down to my room, and then realized I forgot my key card here,” he admitted with a soft chuckle and a blush. “And my phone. And my wallet.”

“Ooooops,” she replied with a giggle. “Do you want to come in and grab them, or…?” She didn’t want to just get them for him; she wanted him in her room again, and—furthermore—she wanted him to stay. “Please,” he murmured, and she responded by stepping back from the door and letting him in.

She followed him as he crossed the room to the end table he’d left his stuff on, and she watched from behind as item by item made its way back into his pockets. She was reminded of her description of his posterior from one of her stories, how her OFC had “ _admired his broad shoulders and his strong back, and how it slightly tapered at his waist, leading to his perfectly shaped ass, which then led to his muscular thighs and calves_ ,” and she bit her bottom lip in appreciation of the sight before her. Fuck, was he gorgeous. And in that moment, it didn’t matter how tired she was: she wanted him.

The Quintessence Ghoul shuddered beneath her touch when she ran her hand between his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back. She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around him, her hands settling on his belly as she pressed herself against him. “Omega,” she murmured as her lips drifted across the fabric of his shirt. “I’d really like it if you’d stay the night with me…”

“Are…are you sure?” One of his large hands settled over hers. “Yes,” she said in a near whisper. “Please?”

He responded by sliding one of her hands farther down until she felt a sizeable bulge under her palm, and he groaned when she gently squeezed. Omega was already as hard as a rock, and she wondered how long he’d been as such. He worked at his button and zipper as she rubbed him through his jeans, and she soon felt the fabric give way as he pushed his pants down.

She wrapped her hand around his cock, or at least she _tried_ to; it was so thick that she couldn’t complete her grasp. The Quintessence Ghoul swore under his breath as she began to stroke his length, and she gathered some pre-cum on her thumb when she swiped it over his slit. She quickly switched hands and continued her ministrations while she pulled the other back around towards her. She closed her eyes as she licked her digit and savored the saltiness and headiness of his pre-release. “Fuck, you taste so good, Omega,” she moaned, to which he chuckled low and deep. “Such a dirty girl, aren’t you?”

She hummed in response. “Do you…do you want to taste more?” he breathlessly asked as he stopped the motion of her hand and gently removed it. The Quintessence Ghoul then proceeded to turn around, giving her a first glance of his substantial member. “Oh my,” she purred in appreciation as she again wrapped her hand around its girth as much as she could and continued to stroke him, earning a whimper from him. “You like that cock, min älskling?”

No, Omega…she _loved_ that cock, and she was going to show him just how much. But just before she was about to drop to her knees, one of his hands roughly threaded into her hair, and he pulled her into an impassioned kiss that quickly deepened. It was all clashing teeth and lips and tongues, the most intense first kiss she’d ever experienced, and perhaps the most intense kiss she’d ever experienced _period_. It was intoxicating and demanding, and they only parted for air briefly before starting anew.

Several minutes later, she found herself knelt before the Quintessence Ghoul, looking up at him while she licked along the underside of his member. “Fuck,” he groaned as her tongue swirled around the tip, and his knees buckled slightly when she teased his frenulum. They both laughed at his body’s involuntary movement, and opted to take things over to the bed. He helped her to back her feet and proceeded to pull her into his strong, tattooed arms. “I was hoping this would happen,” he quietly admitted as he looked down at her through heavily-lidded eyes. “Me too,” she murmured in response.

She slipped her arms around his neck with the intent of pulling him into another kiss, but there was no need; Omega’s lips crashed into hers, and they continued their passionate assault on each other as the duo slowly advanced across the room. His large hands ran up and down her sides, eventually settling on her hips, but only long enough for them to find their way under the bottom hem of her shirt. She savored his touch, the warmth juxtaposed with the bit of coolness provided by the wide silver rings he wore, and the gentle roughness of the calluses that had formed after so many years of guitar-playing.

His hands continued their upward journey until he cupped her breasts over the thin fabric of her black lace bralette, and he emitted a low growl when he felt the taut peaks of her nipples against his palms. She broke the kiss and looked at him in wonderment. “You…you actually growl?” she asked with wide eyes. “You’re fucking right I do,” he growled in response as he grinned wolfishly and gave her breasts a gentle squeeze.

Their progress to the bed had come to a halt as she stared up at him. “Please fuck me, Omega,” she soon whimpered, to which he hummed in approval. “You want my cock that bad, do you?” he asked as he ground himself against her, and she was reminded of the substantial member that was pressed against her abdomen. “Yes,” she whispered. “So fucking bad…”


	3. Come Ad Infinitum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and his fanfic writing paramour finally get to enjoy each other intimately, but will the reality exceed the fantasy? Why yes...yes, it will.

The next several moments were a flurry of clothes flying in all directions, followed by a rush to the bed. The Quintessence Ghoul stroked himself as he watched her settle onto the mattress. “Spread your legs, min älskling,” he directed, and his cock throbbed as she bit her bottom lip and parted her thighs for him. His vantage point from where he stood toward the end of the bed afforded him an excellent view, and he continued to pump his fist along his shaft as he admired her as if she were a work of fine art. “Exquisite,” he sighed in appreciation as he joined her on the bed, first kneeling on the edge, and then moving deeper onto the bed so he was between her feet. He put his hands on her bent knees, easing them even farther apart yet before he leaned forward.

His hot and wet mouth made contact with her inner thigh and moved inward; he skipped the apex and moved to repeat along the other thigh. Omega then inhaled deeply, taking in her essence, its sweet muskiness overwhelming his senses in the best possible way. “Intoxicating,” he murmured as they locked eyes. “May I taste you?” Her eager nod earned a smirk from the Quintessence Ghoul as he lowered himself farther before he ran his tongue between her lower lips from her entrance to her clit. Her moans spurred him on, licking another stripe between her labia, and then swirling the tip of his tongue around her swollen nub. “So wet for me, min älskling,” he observed in a low growl that went straight to her core. “So ready for my cock…”

Omega knew there would be more time for this as they’d go on to spend the entire next day together, but he couldn’t resist another taste of the divinity before him. He took his member in his fist again, feeling how it pulsed and ached and protested his own touch as if it was aware there was something far better in store for it. Even so, the Quintessence Ghoul continued to lick, nibble, and suck as he drank her down and savored the nectar that flowed so freely from her, unable to get enough. He strongly suspected from the frequency at which she wrote about it that she enjoyed oral sex; so far, his inkling had been correct, and he hoped that she was as keen on giving as she was on receiving.

He slipped a finger inside her entrance, and quickly opted to add a second. Omega was nothing if not self-aware; he knew all too well how thick he was, and while he wanted nothing more than to experience her wet heat, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. The kind of hurt that gave way to pleasure? Absofuckinglutely. But the kind of hurt that only led to pain? Absolutely not.

The Quintessence Ghoul pumped his digits in and out, out and in, crooking them just right to hit her g-spot. She moaned his name as she lifted her hips, and he again lowered his head; this time to focus entirely on her clit. He could feel her inner walls spasming intermittently around his fingers, and his cock throbbed as he thought about how that would feel as he was fucking her. His need to be buried inside of her was almost overwhelming, and it’s what compelled him to withdraw his fingers and quickly work his way up her body, blazing a trail with his mouth up her abdomen, her breasts, her upper chest, her neck, her jaw, and finally to her mouth. “I need to fuck you,” he mumbled into the kiss. “Please!” she managed to implore; Omega then wasted no time in guiding his erection to her opening and pushing his way inside.

He had intended to ease his way in, to take it slower; he instead bottomed out on his first thrust. She clung to him, and him to her as he withdrew almost entirely, only to snap his hips forward and again fully sheath himself. The Quintessence Ghoul buried his face in the crook of her neck as he built up a moderate pace, and their moans were punctuated by the sound of skin slapping against skin, a lewd symphony of two. “Sweet Lucifer,” he groaned before shifting to rest his forehead against hers as he continued to fuck her into the mattress. “You feel so fucking good!” He punctuated his statement with a particularly hard thrust that drove her over the precipice.

She cried out his name as her inner walls clenched and released his cock repeatedly, bringing him ever closer to his own crest. “Not going to—“ His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned as she fluttered around him. “—last much longer…”

Omega pressed his lips against hers briefly before his mouth trailed down her jaw, neck, upper chest, and eventually to her breasts. He swirled his tongue around one nipple before taking it into his mouth, and then followed by repeating on the other. Not able to get enough of her breasts, he covered them in wet kisses. “I love these,” he growled against her soft skin. His pace had slowed to more of a deep grind as he distracted himself with her plentiful bosom; she didn’t mind, however, as he was still hitting all the right spots. Although she was only now coming down from her high, she could feel another building every time his cock rubbed against her g-spot.

Her hands moved to the back of his head, holding him against her chest as he continued to lavish attention on the region. “Oh, Omega…” Her moans spurred him on, and after several more minutes, he reluctantly moved on from her breasts as his need to fuck the unholy hell into her outweighed all else. The Quintessence Ghoul adjusted his positioning, pushing himself up so he was more on his hands and knees, before he again picked up his pace. Before long, he was relentlessly driving himself into her, and the room was again filled with the sound of their moans and his skin slapping against hers.

Omega was quick to push her over the edge once more. Her nails dug into his biceps as she lost herself in the orgasmic void, and it was the sound of him growling in her ear that brought her back. “Gonna make you come so many times on this cock…” She was beyond words and could only whimper in response.

Without warning, the Quintessence Ghoul wrapped his arms around her and flipped them both over in one swift motion. He kept her pulled tight against his solid body while her legs straddled him; he planted his feet on the mattress and pistoned into her. Her previous orgasm hadn’t yet subsided, yet she was thrown headlong into another. His control began to falter as he approached his own climax; the way her tight, wet heat spasmed around his cock was incomparable to anything he’d experienced before, and Omega knew that he’d have to find a way to see her again after their time together in London came to an end.

His mouth found hers, and they swallowed each other’s moans as their rendezvous came to its boiling point. The Quintessence Ghoul reached his crest as he buried himself deep inside her cunt and released his seed. Somewhere in his orgasm-addled mind, it occurred to him that he should’ve made sure it was okay for him to come in her before he did so, but it was a little too late for that now; it would have to be something that they’d discuss when they were capable of conversation again.

Sleep came to both before that would happen; it was just after four o’clock, and they were only able to settle into a more comfortable position before they drifted off. She barely registered it when Omega pulled the comforter over them, and the final thought that went through her mind before she succumbed to the slumber that awaited her was how secure she felt in his arms with his hot breath against the back of her neck.


	4. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Omega gets aroused as he and the fanfic writer sleep, she decides to rouse him in a most delicious manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but hot chapter. Enjoy ;)

At some point, she became aware of Omega rutting against her as he continued to softly snore, his hardened cock prodding the juncture of her derrière and thighs. It was rather pleasant to wake up to, and after a few minutes of contemplation, she decided to help him out. She parted her thighs slightly and reached between so she could guide his cock inside of her.

She was still slick from a combination of her own natural lubrication and his previous contribution. The guitarist’s arm was wrapped securely around her, so it took some careful maneuvering before he was fully sheathed. His breathing hitched, and she felt his large hand slide upwards from her ribcage to her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze as she rocked her hips against him.

“Fuuuuck,” the Quintessence Ghoul groaned as she continued her ministrations. He took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a pinch and earning a whimper in response from her. His hand then slid down her torso, settling just above her mound so his digits could focus on her clit. Omega started to roll his hips against her. “So nice to wake up to, min älskling,” he growled in her ear. “Such a good girl for taking care of my cock…” He moved on to her neck, sucking the delicate skin into his mouth and leaving a trail of marks as he went.

Her eyes rolled back in her head; it was almost overwhelming how good he was with his mouth, fingers, and cock. She could already feel her orgasm building up, its distinct signature pooling in her lower torso. He murmured her name, and she turned her head as much as she could. The Quintessence Ghoul was there to capture her lips with his; his tongue quickly plunged into her mouth and was eagerly met by her own. She swallowed the moan that resulted when he felt her flutter around his cock, a precursor to the climax that was yet to come. “Come for me, min älskling?” he whispered against her lips, to which she nodded with a whimper. “So close, Omega…”

His fingers sped up their ministrations on her clit, and she could feel the increased ardor behind his thrusts. Omega’s mouth moved back to her neck, blazing another trail from the crook to below her ear as he brought her closer and closer to the brink. “Taking my cock so well,” he murmured to her. “Good girl…” He traced his tongue along the shell of her ear, and he thought about the multitude of ways he wanted to bring her to orgasm.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s musings were interrupted when she cried out his name. He growled deep in his chest when he felt her inner walls spasming around his member. “There it is,” he groaned. His cock pulsed and throbbed, and the guitarist knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His hand moved back up her torso and returned to her breasts. He groped at her flesh as he chased his own crest. “Oh fuck,” he whined. “I’m so close, min älskling!” She placed her hand over his. “Come in me again, Omega,” she whimpered to him, and that was all it took to push him over the edge.

He cried out her name as he gave one final thrust before he filled her once more at her behest. She continued to spasm around him, milking his cock for all it was worth. The Quintessence Ghoul rolled his hips against her as both rode out their orgasms, pressing soft and wet kisses to her neck.

With their bodies still connected, the ghoul and the fanfic writer succumbed to the slumber that awaited them before their breathing and heart rates had even returned to normal.


	5. Apologies & Salutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and the fanfic writer's morning gets off to a rocky start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to CopiasWitch. You'll know why when you see it, my friend 😂😂😂

The next time she awoke, daylight filled the room. The fanfic writer scrunched her eyes closed and cursed inwardly that she hadn’t drawn the curtains the night before. She yawned and tried to stretch, but her movements were somewhat restricted by the arm attached to the still-sleeping ghoul behind her that was keeping her firmly in place.

She glanced downward, and immediately did a double-take when she noticed that the color of his arm wasn’t the familiar flesh-tone that she was expecting to see. No, it was definitely grey.

“Holy fuck,” she said in a barely audible whisper. She wasn’t prepared to be confronted by the reality that her new lover was very much a demon from hell despite the fact that she wrote about it often. The writer contemplated what she should do as she grew more and more distressed over the situation she found herself in. “Omega?” she whispered; when he didn’t rouse, she tried whispering his name again, in addition to patting his arm.

The response she received wasn’t the one she was hoping for. The arm that was around her further tightened, and he mumbled something unintelligible as he nuzzled his face into her hair. And then she felt something coil around her lower leg and ankle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the writer worriedly whispered; she knew without looking that it was his tail, and it was confirmed when she finally dared to chance a downward glance.

It was a bit more than she could take at the moment, and she shrieked his name as her panic got the best of her.

That got his attention.

“Wh-wh-what…?” the guitarist sputtered in alarm as his brain struggled to comprehend what threat was posed to him. The writer was released from his grasp, both arm and tail, but he managed to push her off the side of the bed in his own agitation.

She landed on the carpet with a _thud_.

Omega heard a groan come from off the side of the bed as he fought against the sheet he’d managed to get himself caught in. And that’s about when he had two realizations: first, that it was the lovely fanfic writer he’d inadvertently shoved off the bed in his panic; and two, that he’d dropped his glamour at some point as he slept and completely freaked this poor woman out.

“Fuck!” the Quintessence Ghoul grumbled as he watched his skin return to its pale, human appearance, and he knew without checking that the other indicators of his ghoulish nature had also been concealed. He took a deep breath to further calm himself before he cast the sheet aside that had assailed him; he then made his way off the bed and around to the other side where he found his lover trying to make her way to her hands and knees.

Omega dropped to his own knees beside her. “Hey, hey—“ he began as he attempted to comfort her by rubbing her back, but his efforts were interrupted when panic surged through her body and she shrank back from his touch in fear. Her heart had leapt into her throat in her complete state of terror; she was too frightened to scream, and only managed to whimper in her current state. The Quintessence Ghoul was quick to pull his hand away and then to back up in an effort to give her more space. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh; he could feel the fear emanating from her without even looking at the panic that flared in her eyes.

He did, however, attempt to make eye contact with her after several moments had passed. “I’m so sorry, min älskling,” Omega said in the most gentle and soothing voice he could muster, and he felt a bit of relief when she met his concerned gaze. “Are you okay?”

She honestly didn’t know how to respond, but eventually settled on a hesitant nod. “Good, good,” he mumbled before licking his lips. “Can we get you calmed down…?” The writer again didn’t know how to respond, wondering what his attempt to calm her would entail, and as if he could feel her incertitude, the guitarist quickly elaborated. “I can help you,” he began. “If you’ll let me…”

The fanfic writer considered his offer for a moment before giving him a small nod, and then he proceeded to slowly re-approach her. “Let’s go over to the sofa,” he explained as he made his way to his feet before bending over and scooping her up in her arms and carried her across the room to their destination. He plopped down, adjusting his positioning slightly so he was a bit more comfortable. The Quintessence Ghoul kept her in his arms as he otherwise allowed her to settle on his lap, and he used his powers to infuse her with tranquility.

It wasn’t long before he felt the tension leaving her body, and soon after, it was no longer perceptible to the Aether Ghoul. They’d been sitting in a comfortable silence as he calmed her, and Omega was eventually the first to speak. “I’m so sorry I scared you like that,” he murmured before pressing his lips against the side of her head.

“I’m sorry I got so freaked out,” she replied in a small voice.

“You have nothing to apologize for, min älskling,” he murmured. “I usually drop my glamour when I’m sleeping, and I must have gotten comfortable with you and just…forgot.”

The writer shifted in his lap so she could look him in the eye. “It’s okay, Omega,” she said in a near whisper. “I wasn’t expecting it and kinda lost it.” She raised her hand so she could cup his cheek, and he leaned into the touch.

The Quintessence Ghoul was suddenly aware of how naked they both still were, and he could feel his arousal ignite as they gazed at each other. “I hope we can laugh about this someday,” he murmured with a hint of a smile, to which she responded in kind. “I’m sure we will,” she quietly replied as she began to lean towards him to go in for a kiss. Her progress came to a quick halt though, and she pulled back slightly. “Sorry, morning breath…”

Omega huffed out a laugh. “I don’t fucking care about morning breath,” he said in a low growl as one of his hands moved up her body to the back of her head and drew her in until their lips met, and he quickly discovered that the events of the morning hadn’t compromised the desire they felt for each other. The guitarist moaned into the kiss as his cock stirred under her, something that didn’t go unnoticed.

But before anything could progress, he put a stop to it. “How about you go take a shower, and I’ll order us some breakfast?” the Quintessence Ghoul offered as he ghosted his lips against hers, still feeling a bit guilty about scaring her and wanting to take care of her in more than just a sexual way.

“Are you sure…?” she murmured, and Omega had to fight against himself to not tell her otherwise. His brows drew together as he nodded. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “I’m kind-of hungry, and you probably are too.” It wasn’t entirely a lie; they hadn’t eaten since dinner the previous night, and although he was certain he could subsist on eating her, he wasn’t so sure that she could do the same on his cock alone.

“O-okay,” the writer replied as she shifted in his lap and started to get up. She wasn’t going to say anything, but she was feeling a little rejected. _Maybe he is just hungry,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe it’s nothing more than that. But what if it is…?_

The Quintessence Ghoul felt the shift in her mood and immediately felt responsible for it. He sighed as he took her back in his arms before she had even fully left his lap, and she let out a small surprised squeal in the process. His hands moved up to her face, and he covered her mouth with his. It was a brief but passionate kiss that conveyed everything he intended it to, and he rested his forehead against hers once it had come to an end. “Want me to join you after I call room service?” he murmured, and it was no surprise when she nodded in response.

He could smell her arousal, and it was getting more and more difficult for him with every passing second to just let her walk away. The blood in his body was rushing to a centralized location as his cock reacted to the chemicals between them. Omega kissed her again, unable to help himself yet acutely aware of the slippery slope they were on. “You smell so good,” he mumbled against her lips before the kiss resumed.

One of his hands slowly made its way down her body, pausing to grab a breast, her hip, and then one of her thighs before sliding between her legs. Two thick fingers ran along her slit, and he groaned into the kiss as he sampled the wetness that he found. His digits found her entrance, plunged inside, and quickly took up an assault of her g-spot while his thumb focused on her clit.

The kiss came to an end as she cried out his name. Her back arched over the arm of the sofa as she lifted her hips and took up a hedonistic grind against his hand. The Quintessence Ghoul indulged himself by lavishing her breasts with attention, swirling his tongue around one taut peak and then the other. “I fucking love your tits, min älskling,” he growled against her supple flesh. The only response he received was her moans, and that was more than enough for him.

It wasn’t much longer until Omega had expertly extracted an orgasm from the fanfic writer. He worked her through the aftershocks as he continued to deluge her breasts with soft and wet kisses, whispering words of praise and promises of things yet to come.

Once she’d come down from her high and was capable of walking across the room without her legs collapsing out from under her, the writer made her way to the bathroom while the Quintessence Ghoul surveyed the menu and decided what to order. He absentmindedly stroked his still-hard member as he perused the offerings, listening to the water beating against the interior of the shower and counting down the moments until he’d be able to join the writer.

Omega called room service once he’d made his selections, and then he was off to the bathroom as soon as he’d hung up the phone. He continued to languidly pump his hand along his shaft as he crossed the room, and he was soon reunited with his paramour in the shower. “How much time do we have?” she asked as she replaced his hand with hers and picked up where he had left off.

“A half hour,” he replied with a smirk. “So we should make proper use of that time, don’t you think?”

She giggled as the Quintessence Ghoul waggled his eyebrows before pulling her in for a scorching kiss, once again claiming her mouth with his. The writer continued to stroke his member, feeling how it pulsed and throbbed in her hand as their tongues coiled around each other. His kisses were like a drug, and she already found herself addicted to them. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him in his ghoulish form, but in no way, shape, or form was she ready to pursue that.

They didn’t separate once the kiss came to an end. “What do you want, Omega?” she mumbled against his lips as they shared a heated a gaze. “You,” he immediately replied as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet, to which she hummed in approval. “I want you too,” the fanfic writer whispered as she brushed her lips against his. “Do you want me to suck your cock? Or do you want to fuck me?”

The Quintessence Ghoul groaned as she gently squeezed his dick; he desperately wanted both and didn’t want to choose, but knowing that their time was limited, he was forced with making a decision. “Fuck,” he growled as he quickly weighed his options. “I want to see your lips wrapped around my cock.”

“You got it,” she murmured with a smirk before giving him a final peck. The writer then started to work her way down his body, kissing and caressing his torso as she descended until she was finally on her knees before him. She took his cock in-hand again, wrapping her hand around its base before she proceeded to lick along its underside, finishing it off with a swirl of her tongue around the tip.

Many thoughts came to Omega as he watched her tease his member, but one stood out from the rest. “If you were… _fuck_ …writing this scene in a story, how would it go?”

The fanfic writer quirked an eyebrow and thought for a moment before responding. “How about you tell me, Omega?” she replied with a mischievous grin.

The Quintessence Ghoul huffed out a laugh, and then briefly pondered his own question; he’d written countless songs…how difficult could this be? The proverbial light bulb went off in his head a few seconds later, and he had his answer. “Okay,” he began as his hand temporarily replaced hers around his cock. “How about this…? ‘She dropped to her knees after he joined her in the shower, and he greeted her with his bulbous salutation…’” He lightly tapped his member against her lips as he spoke, and she couldn’t contain her amusement once he was finished.

It might’ve momentarily dampened the mood, but Omega couldn’t help but laugh himself as the writer chortled at his spur-of-the-moment contribution; this was a definite improvement from how their morning began, and he was beyond grateful for it.

“Oh, Omega,” she sighed before dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft again before repeating the swirl around his glans. “How about you leave the writing to me…?”


End file.
